Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3, part 1)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Riku and Mickey joins Daisy, Lincoln and Joey as the first members of the Secret Warriors. - Replica joins Gideon Malick, interested in this ancient Inhuman. Issues Issue 157: Laws of Nature Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Alphanso McKenzie, Lance Hunter, Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell Boss: Lash Riku and co. help Daisy Johnson locate a new Inhuman, Joey, for the Secret Warriors program. Meanwhile, the ATCU, lead by Rosiland Price, is abducting inhumans, as well. But she has shown interest in the mysterious keyblade, observing Sora, Riku, Roxas and Kairi with interest. While Coulson, Pete and Hunter try to find Rosiland, Daisy, Riku, Mickey and Mackenzie try to recruit Lincoln, only to be abducted by Lash. After Lash fails, he is greeted by Replica, who says to Lash "told you they wouldn't cooperate." Issue 158: Purpose in the Machine Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz Boss: Mantis Mysterious Soldier Fitz and the team enlist the aid of Elliot Randolf to unlock the secrets of the ancient Monolith that swallowed Simmons, and Agent May is at a crossroads in her personal and professional life. Meanwhile, Pete joins Hunter to convince May to fight Ward. Issue 159: A Wanted (Inhu)man Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie, Lincoln Campbell Boss: Replica Riku, Mickey, Daisy, Mack and Coulson race to protect Lincoln as Rosalind’s team hunts down the Inhuman in their quest for powered people. Meanwhile, Hunter proves that there is no line that he will not cross to exact his revenge against Ward and HYDRA, pushing worry over Pete and May. Meanwhile, Replica appears to egg on Riku even further. Issue 160: Devils You Know Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie Boss: Lash Riku, Coulson and the team search for the Inhuman who is killing other Inhumans. Meanwhile, Pete and May feels that Hunter's mission to take down Ward is getting too personal. Mickey, meanwhile, is tasked to be with Coulson to inspect Rosalind, while Riku and Daisy find out that Lash spared them and transformed back into a person. Simmons tells Fitz all about the planet. Issue 161: Among Us Hide Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Bobbie Morse, Melinda May Boss: Kebo The stakes get even higher as May continue to go after Ward and HYDRA, enlisting Riku's help this time. Daisy, Mickey and Coulson begin to suspect that the ATCU may be keeping a big secret from S.H.I.E.L.D. Pete is assigned with Daisy, Mackenzie and Hunter to track down Banks. As Andrew confronts Daisy about Lincoln, Replica appears to him and rwplys "You are to soft on them, you know." Issue 162: Chaos Theory Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Lincoln Campbell, Daisy Johnson Boss: Lash and Replica As Riku, Daisy and the team fight to protect Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D. confronts Andrew Garner about a possible secret of his; Fitz helps Simmons recover information that could lead them back through the portal. Later, Replica reveals himself to being the one who aggitates Lash and causes him to bring chaos. Issue 163: Many Heads, One Tale Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Pete, Bobbie Morse, Lance Hunter Boss: Giyera Riku and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team discovers dangerous truths about the ATCU, and Ward's plans to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. take a surprising twist. Meanwhile, Replica reveals that he works for the head of Hydra, Gideon Malick, and plans to bring back the Inhuman creature from the planet, Maveth. Issue 164: Closure Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Fitz, Simmons Boss: Giyera Ward's campaign for revenge brings Riku and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team to their knees, and Coulson proves he will do anything to settle the score. After Riku is captured, he is forced by Ward to join him and Fitz in finding out where the Inhuman is located. Issue 165: Maveth Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Agent Coulson Boss: Grant Ward S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA go head-to-head in a battle that will change Coulson's world forever. While Daisy and her team of Inhumans catches up with Mickey and Pete and fight to keep HYDRA at bay, Riku Coulson and Fitz take the ultimate risk. During the final battle, Ward blames Riku for all of his problems, while Riku states that it was noone's fault but his. After the whole conflict and Ward finally dead, the team reunites with open arms promising to help protect more Inhumans. Meanwhile, as Replica rides with Gideon Malick, they discover Grant Ward's deceased body infected with the ancient inhuman, Hive. He responds "I was hoping that it would be Riku, but I guess he will do."